The New Girl
by BeautifulNightmaree
Summary: The Fabrays have gone bankrupt and have to move to Ohio and Quinn has a story to tell.


**All my life I've been waiting for something. Something that will turn everything upside down, something that will make things seem totally crazy. I've always wanted to be the kind of girl that has stories to tell. Well, this is a story of how I met someone very special that made everything seem possible.**

* * *

It all started when my family went bankrupt. We had to leave behind our beautiful, spacious house and move to Ohio. I heard many things about Ohio, some good some bad; it's not like I despised moving there, I just wasn't ready to leave behind such a big part of my life.

"Now, Quinn, have you packed everything?" Despite everything, my Mom still knew how to carry herself. Smiling is the key.

"Yes, Mom, I have. Can we just get this over with?"

"Well.. okay, sweet heart! Russel, get the car. We're leaving!"

The sounds of Dad crashing through everything trying to fetch his golf clubs echoed the empty house. Cursing to himself, he walked into the entrance hall and looked at me and Mom.

"Let's go then!" He opened the door and walked out, no looking back or anything. It's almost like he was happy leaving. I, however, felt sick at the thought of leaving and never coming back. Mom reassured me that this is a new chapter in my life, and it was. Those words she said to me "It's a new chapter in your life, Quinnie." stuck with me. Ever since, I saw my life like an unwritten book, it might not be special but it's mine and I won't let anyone use the pen. So, I grabbed my bag, said goodbye and left.

Throughout the car ride, Mom had the radio on a station based on songs from a long time ago. It started with a foot tap and ended with a voice. It was then on, I began to love music. I went through all of the stations and took in different genres. If it wasn't for music, I wouldn't even be telling this story; well, I suppose I would, it just wouldn't be the same.

My Dad and I never really got on, we fought regularly. See, he was old fashioned, he never saw things in a different light. Luckily, I took some of my Mom's genes and learnt how to stand up for what I believe in. But in that moment, it's like everything disappeared. We were all laughing and singing, my Mom and Dad seemed generally happy. Then I saw it, "Welcome to Ohio!" in big letters. I felt sick to my stomach - "A new chapter, Quinnie!" My Mom grabbed my hand and smiled at me, she knew exactly how I was feeling. We turned up at our house. It was nothing like our old one, but I knew I would warm to it eventually. The house had 3 floors:

. Downstairs (obviously)

. 1st floor with Mom and Dad's room, a study room and the bathroom

. 2nd floor, the attic (big enough to be a bedroom)

I fell in love with the attic. The view was beautiful! As soon as I walked into the room, I knew exactly how I wanted it. For the duration of that day, I sat on the floor and planned where I wanted everything. My bed was near the window, so I can have a clear view to start the day off, a good size corner desk that fit perfectly next to the door, my wardrobe was just standing normally in the corner. I had a left over space, that soon became my "me corner". I placed a beanbag, that could easily fit at least 2 people on it, in the corner but left a space for a CD rack to go behind it. It was great. Every time things got a bit too much for me, I would sit there and go through my CD collection. The corner wasn't closed off, but for some reason, I always felt like there was a wall between me and reality.

* * *

Two weeks into being in the new house, Mom and Dad dropped the bomb and told me it was time to go to school. My Dad was being very blunt, telling me I was wasting my life away sitting around collecting dust and that I should go to school and get a _proper_ education like a _proper_ young lady would. I hated him for that. He made me feel tiny and for a few months, not letting anyone hold the pen to my book was nothing. My Dad was now the author.

"The school's called William McKinley. It's only 10 minutes by bus, sweetie. The principal says that it's a well-mannered school and is perfect for a young lady like yourself!" Mom's smile didn't make me feel better this time, the idea of being the new girl was horrible. Everyone staring at me, not knowing a thing about me, therefore making up their own assumptions; "Hello class, today we have someone new starting. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Quinn Fabray!" it was too much, too quickly. I felt like the more I slouched, the more I'm invisible to my parents.

"You'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. You start on Monday, you have to be there by 8:30." Dad didn't care. Again, he was being blunt.

I walked up into my room and sat in my corner. Music was the only thing that could comfort me right now.


End file.
